creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wiki Creepypasta:Chat/Logs/20 April 2017
12:01 c: 12:01 Hunter. d8 d9 d1 12:01 Saf. D8 D9 D1 12:03 Que cuentan de interesante? 12:03 :D 12:03 Nada. (derp) 12:03 Nada, Suzuya 12:03 Y tu ? 12:04 Nada 12:04 (derp) 12:08 imposible que haya dejado esto abierto. 12:08 Hola Xemn, Sheng 12:08 Hoola Emp 12:09 cuantos bans hubo hoy? 12:09 c: 12:09 Hola. onion7 12:09 Yo solo vi 2, o 1. [[]]xD 12:09 Hola, Darkness of Night. onion7 12:10 Hola Darkness 12:10 Este chat está tan muerto o la hora de mi movil está mal? 12:10 ah y saludos jeje d8 12:10 Ah... bueno... igual...no me importaba mucho. 12:10 saludos Axel 12:10 Hola, Xemn 12:10 Hola Xemnas Axel 12:10 Doble Xemn D8 12:11 Hola, Xemnas leben. 12:11 es que uno es el verdadero, el otro es un vandalo (??? 12:11 Que bug con la hora de los mensajes oe3 12:12 lebst* 12:12 Darkness of Night, puedes configurarlo en tus Preferencias de Usuario, justo en donde entras a tu perfil 12:13 selecciona tu horario, y guarda los cambios. 12:13 Ah, la Fifty se fue. (derp) 12:13 Qué extraño, nunca he hecho eso antes 12:13 Sonif, cuantos vandalos entraron hoy? 12:13 memef 12:14 A si lista por favor 12:14 Oh, y eso tambien 12:15 Es imposible que July llegara antes que Sonif.. pensé que el era mas antiguo, jaja. 12:15 ;) 12:16 Hum 12:16 EmptiHike | (idea) 12:16 Y ya? 12:16 EmptyHike? 12:16 Y Kaoru Tamaja | (se le debe dar la adv) (idea) 12:17 Por? 12:17 No ha vuelto? 12:17 http://imgur.com/a/shnOl 12:17 les dije que no iba a volver, solo vino a hacer el spam, jeje 12:17 Hola 12:17 Hum hola eliana 12:17 Saludos Eliana ;) 12:17 Si digo que se le tiene que dar la adv es porque no ha vuelto. >:v 12:17 Eliana D1 12:18 Darkness o/ 12:18 Shen mua 12:18 Eli. (r1) <3 12:18 Hunter d8 12:18 Y yo estoy diciendo que no volverá. 12:18 Sonif (r2) <3 12:18 Hum es lo más probable, no volverá 12:18 pues solo vino a hacer que le votaran, es curioso que no supieran que era spam. 12:19 ninguno de los mods presentes, ni sonif ni josefina.. 12:19 E, hola. 12:19 Hike mua 12:19 * ElianaTaker le pega, 12:19 (derp) 12:19 Saludame como se debe. >:v 12:19 Lo siento, hola. mua 12:19 quizá en steven universe no sea tan raro o mejor, el vino pensando que desconocidos en un chat ajeno no tendrá problema 12:19 <3 12:20 los mods debieron estar ocupados en ese instante:v 12:20 No des razones, nadie de aqui siendo un nob en aquella wiki va a votar. 12:20 Ugh, es normal odiar tanto una serie o un dibujo animado? 12:20 t_t 12:20 Y los dos estaban presentes cuendo eso. 12:20 cuando* 12:20 Y ocupados 12:21 no, josefina preguntóen fb 12:21 mientras sucedia. 12:21 Dreik mua 12:21 a sí olvidé que la Josefina es mod 12:21 x'd 12:21 Hola Drake o/ 12:21 exacto , estaba ocupada en Facebook (idea) 12:21 Drake. :D 12:21 Shen está raro. 12:21 Pero igual, los dos hacen un gran trabajo... 12:21 Eliana. mua 12:22 Saludo, Shenlong. o/ 12:22 Sonif. :D 12:22 Sep c 12:22 Me saludó bien. (r1) 12:22 c: 12:22 http://prntscr.com/eyibnx Poco a poco ando terminando mi perfil. <3 12:22 Raro? yo no estoy raro... 12:22 genial Drake 12:22 Te está quedando de perlas.. no es coña. 12:23 Si, vos no sos Shen, ¿Qué hiciste con Shen? 12:23 Gracias. (meow) 12:23 Ya he terminado el cementerio donde estarán mis wikis-amigos. 7u7r 12:23 lo maté y lo escondí en su sótano 12:23 Y los quienes me caen bien estarán colgado de un árbol. :'v 12:23 Perla=concha osea... Concha de eliana o shen 12:23 Vamo' a espiar al senpai 12:23 okno 12:23 Joséreyes. 12:23 ._. 12:23 e_e 12:23 Saludo, Joséreyes. 12:23 July <3 :eli: 12:23 Saludo, July-chan. (meow) <3 12:24 José o/ 12:24 Jose. c: 12:24 Darkness. ¿Puedes dejar de kgarla? 12:24 Gracias. 12:24 July. :3 12:24 XD 12:24 july :V / 12:24 Shuly mua 12:24 ho 12:24 Oh, Shen ya volvió. mua 12:24 bye 12:24 Ay no continuaré hablando como quiera :v ¿podes dejar de joder? 12:24 :v ? 12:24 Gracias. 12:24 :D 12:25 alpha win 12:25 :v 12:25 Dejaré de joder cuando dejes de cagarla. Att: Shenlong the Beast 12:25 No menciones a Alpha pls 12:25 x'd 12:25 xD DD 12:26 Dejaré de cagarla cuando quiera Att: Dark me da pereza escribir 12:26 :v 12:26 Por cierto... Alpha nunca ganaba.. siempre decía pendejadas conscientemente. 12:26 eso dices shen 12:26 Y se ardía facilmente. (? 12:26 Exacto Drake 12:26 hablar de alpha es hacer castillos de arena (megusta) 12:26 Tenía buenos argumentos. (? 12:27 d8 12:27 Darkness of Night, debido a tu ausencia, no le tratastemuy a fondo. 12:27 Es cómo que... Cuándo discutía con él, no podía ser tan duro porque se ardería y me darían una adv. (mentira) 12:27 :v 12:27 He recibido dos adv por culpa de él/ella. (yaoming) 12:27 :v x2 12:27 Ah si... recuerdo eso... tu le decias mejichango y el Narigon 12:27 Eso crees shen 12:27 como olvidar esa adv. 12:28 Sep. Él había mencionado "Nargentino" y yo le dije "Mejichango" y no pos... 12:28 ¬¬ (? 12:28 * se pone arenoso alv * 12:28 Ese emote usaba Alpha. x'd 12:28 Wakla (? 12:28 x2 xD 12:28 Piti o/ 12:28 Hola Piti 12:28 Saludo, Pito. o/ 12:28 xD 12:28 Hola, Halo 12:28 Se prendió esta mierda(? 12:28 no lo creo, Darkness of Night, lo he visto... ya que me la paso aqui... por cierto. ¿Los planetas se alinearon? 12:28 Yo me la halo. (? 12:28 Hable con Alpha antes de ayer. (derp) 12:29 Darkness está en el chat y Magic editó 12:29 4 veces al día (? 12:29 Ad <3 <3 12:29 jum.. denles un premio. 12:29 Eliana-Senpai. <3 <3 12:29 Hola, Adnet, Pitihalo. 12:29 c: 12:29 Danet. d9 12:29 Hola Manfred. 12:29 K hubo (? 12:29 Sonif, que pasó? 12:29 hum si yo me caracterizo por estar "ausente" NeGriFa es un fantasma 12:29 ¿Qué le dijiste? 12:29 Jaiq. uwur 12:29 Se me olvidó, Hola Pitochu 12:30 Conci esa quien es? (? 12:30 NeGriFa Leiiter era mas activa que tu... se merece ausentarse. 12:30 Exacto 12:30 :'v 12:30 Pues...nada, Eliana. (derp) 12:30 Oye sheng sin ofender no es porque merezca 12:30 Es porque cumpla con su cargo 12:30 Negrifa es más antigua que yo, es logico 12:30 :v 12:31 Si no puede cumplirlo pos se deja eso hizo Rov 12:31 Yo creí que había arena en su conversación. 12:31 Arena de Andrés (? 12:31 No es que no pueda, tiene problemas. 12:31 ¿Qué paso con Negrifa? :'v 12:31 Rov? Y ese quien es? 12:31 Me dijo que odiaba a su país y no sé que más. (derp) 12:31 :'v 12:31 Pinche gobierno puto (? 12:31 Adnet si no puede entiendo pero creo que se a ausentado mucho 12:31 Como dijo Shen, se merece más tiempo en el cargo que tú. 12:31 Jeje, si.. pero, ella es muy activa... en cambio no veo eso en Darkness, está comparando un edificio con un rascacielos 12:31 Y me pidió el número de Inmortal. (derp) 12:31 todos tenemos problemas, y depende de su gravedad podrá entrar al chat, eso le pasa a todos 12:32 (pensativo) 12:32 Creo que comparan mucho a ella con otro pero que otro argumento tienen? 12:32 memef 12:32 pero, estar ausente todo el tiempo?... si no fuera por oasis no entras. 12:32 sonof puedes darle mi numero pero no te atrevas a darle mi corazón (he) 12:32 :v 12:32 :v 12:32 oasis está? No 12:32 okno 12:32 :v x2 12:33 No, pero las capturas sí. (megusta) 12:33 por algo igo que un milagro.. 12:33 sonifr xc 12:33 digo* 12:33 Cada user esta en el chat por sus razones yo veo que cumple su cargo que es lo que importa 12:33 Piti, la Universidad es Buenos Aires no es cosa fácil.@ 12:33 Jeje creeme, vi las ediciones de Magic y casi me da un infarto x'd 12:33 mi labor es moderar, cada quien tiene su tiempo y disponibilidad, por eso hay tantos mods 12:33 Hasta yo me ausentaría por ese tiempo. 12:33 Adnet pero si no se puede mantener su cargo deberá dejarlo 12:33 Eso mismo hizo Rov cuando inicio la universidad 12:34 (derp) 12:34 "Hay tantos mods" y eso que tiene que ver? 12:34 tu cumples con lo tuyo... y es.. todo 12:34 Que por más mods se está regalando cargo y no quitando 12:35 Bardo. :homero: 12:35 normalmente no dejo el chat solo, espero a que vengan otros mods y mantengo por el tiempo que puedo 12:35 Pueh... (derp) 12:35 Me gusta el arroz. (derp) 12:35 Si, estamos formando mucho bardo, si quieren hago un mp grupal y nos hechamos arena 12:35 no es bardo Eliana, es un téma interesante donde todos compartimos nuestros puntos de vista jeje como en filosofía... Que recuerdos 12:35 insultemos si es posible. 12:35 Ok... (derp) 12:36 Oye Piti eres un marica (? 12:36 no, cuenta como drama y axel está esperando en las profundidades del AFK para darnos el kick 12:36 x'd 12:36 Paremos drama o advertencia. 12:36 Por cierto, Axel se que me jamas (h) 12:36 Mp grupal. 12:36 :'v 12:36 (derp) 12:36 lo haces tu o yo? 12:37 Conclusión cada mod puede quedarse por el tiempo que pueda siempre y cuando pase la hora almenoa 12:37 :'v 12:37 en fin, la el no ha venido 12:37 :'v solo quiero ser popular (? 12:37 Alv, se llevan las coas al MP, así que chiste. xc 12:37 Puedo estar también, digo.. por si hacen una orgía. (?) 12:37 jaja v: 12:37 Piti... 12:37 lavel* 12:37 * Shenlong the Beast abraza a piti 12:37 Lo de eliana x2 12:37 *cosas 12:37 intetas algo y te apuñalo 12:37 ._. 12:37 Ay no que me pones sad 12:37 (h) 12:37 Ad mua 12:37 Lo de Eliana x3. (derp) 12:37 (? 12:38 (?) 12:38 (meow) 12:38 muy bien, saquese 12:38 no pos el tren 12:38 Oie abrázame solo si es mi cumple que no recordaron :'v 12:38 Cuando fue? v: 12:38 ya te di el abrazo atrasado 12:38 (:o) 12:38 jeje 12:38 (o:) 12:38 Fue en marzo :'v 12:38 July, me clavaste el visto. </3 12:38 (? 12:39 reinicie la pagina :,v 12:39 Cuando te podía clavaron otra cosa (? 12:39 Eli. (Emoface) 12:39 un -19 días antes :3 12:39 El mio es en 9 dias :,3 12:39 (desprecio) 12:39 Es imposible resistirme. xc 12:39 (derp) 12:39 No me puedo poner sad por pendejadas. hate Hola, a todos los que saludé qlero. (meow) 12:39 Así que es contabas, July. [[]]xD 12:39 todos lo hacen Eli 12:39 Jaiq. c: 12:39 Te pasare un zing de regalo (? 12:40 tal vez eso, tal vez algo mas 12:40 es el en mi cumpleaños se cumplen una cosa mas 12:40 Oh, oh. (? 12:40 Kaoru. C: 12:40 memef 12:40 jeje 12:40 Itsu c: 12:40 (he) 12:40 baia baia memef 12:40 ¿Un mes de noviazgo? (derp) 12:40 Te vas para el motel (? 12:40 Hola... Sobrino 12:40 Buenas a Todos 12:40 No (derp) 12:40 :'v 12:40 Sobrino ? 12:40 Un mes sin Manuel (? 12:40 No quiero ver. 12:41 Mentira, si quiero. (he) 12:41 Un mes sin Andrés. 12:41 quien es manuel? V: 12:41 ahh xd 12:41 El que viene cada mes. 12:41 nel 12:41 El Dedo 12:41 Kaoru adv por el solamente de hace rato 12:41 Ese es Andrés 12:41 spam* 12:41 Manuel ayuda en las noches de soledad de una dama 12:41 ¿Mi zing, July? 12:41 ¿Eh?... 12:41 que ? 12:42 odio este corrector shit 12:42 El spam 12:42 onion= 12:42 (? 12:42 Por eso Drake se casó con Manuel (? 12:42 uwur mi zing Drake? 12:42 eso de pedir votos para steven universe 12:42 cual spam ? 12:42 cebolla4 12:42 Que raro,lo había olvidado... 12:42 ¿Spam? No me aparece nada we. 12:42 votos ? 12:42 si 12:42 ¿Eh? Mi zing te lo haré en tu cumpleaños. (meow) 12:42 de que hablan 12:42 c: 12:42 Drake quiero un zing de tu salmón (? 12:42 :,3 12:42 http://m.imgur.com/a/shnOl Esto 12:42 MP bb. (? 12:43 Dark 12:43 memef 12:43 memef 12:43 eso era no mas para bromear 12:43 Dale guapo (? 12:43 yo 12:43 no te pongas como una usaría que cree todo lo hacen de verdad 12:43 Darkness, esto si será en bardo. 12:43 Lo presiento. 12:43 no importa kaoru es como si insulto y dio que es por bromear 12:44 Pasenme captura. 12:44 * Drake Blackhit toma un té. cebolla4 12:44 problema avísale a un admón si tienes duda 12:44 <ネルガル> Hella. 12:44 * JulyZomber le roba el te a drake :,3 12:44 http://m.imgur.com/a/shnOl toma danet 12:44 Saludos chinito. 12:44 Hola ネルガル 12:44 solo fue broma 12:44 :c 12:44 Ahora te robaré un beso. uwur (? 12:44 Saludo, ネルガル. 12:44 creo que no me entiendes, broma o no falta es falta we 12:44 <ネルガル> Llamenme "Nergal", si no es de mucha molestia. 12:45 Usa Lightshot, se ve muy pequeña. 12:45 >:v 12:45 Hola Nergal o/ 12:45 <ネルガル> Por qué con copiar y pegar los caracteres no es suficiente. (?) 12:45 Nergal. :D 12:45 ahora no empises de vieja que se toma todo encerio 12:45 Nergal. C: 12:45 Y yo le robo otra cosa (? 12:45 adnet dile eso a sonif :D 12:45 O sé amable y hazlo tú. 12:45 okno 12:45 :'v 12:45 kaoru es que no es recocha, comprendo tu molestia pero así son las reglas xd 12:46 Yo no tome la captura, sólo muestro las pruebas que me dieron a mi. (derp) 12:46 hum 12:46 O la que se pasó acá 12:46 Slepp fue quien la puso, creo. 12:48 De veras no entiendo porque los mods no actuaron en el momento 12:48 nos hubieramos evitado explicaciones 12:48 Tienen sus razones 12:48 ningun mod pierde la oportunidad de dar adv 12:48 <ネルガル> aii. 12:49 Excepto si pasa el día. Onion7 12:49 Tampoco creo que deben dar tantas explicaciones, son ustedes los mods, saben las reglas, por ejemplo, si alguien pregunta por que el adv, bien, por spam, y ya. 12:49 Ese es mi punto de vista 12:50 sep 12:50 Dependiendo el caso.* 12:50 solo me evito jodas con los admin :v 12:50 Ahora iré a UT antes que empiece el bardo. Estoy en celular. Si me necesitan, ya saben dónde llamarme. 12:51 <ネルガル> AD. 12:51 d1 12:51 Liki o/ 12:51 D1 12:51 <ネルガル> No hay mucha actividad ahi en esta hora. 12:51 Hola, Liki. onion7 12:51 <ネルガル> ;n; 12:51 Vale adnet 12:51 ... 12:51 Nergal, sos nuev@? 12:51 Puros nuevos. 12:51 <ネルガル> No. 12:51 <ネルガル> <_> 12:51 Entonces me quedo. ;w; 12:51 Darkness of Night, si ningun mod pierde la oportunidad de dar adv.. ¿Porque lo hicieron con este spam? 12:51 nergal es re antiguo 12:51 Quedese uwur 12:51 porque estaba ocupados 12:52 Negal, me suenas. 12:52 Que tan antiguo? .v. 12:52 eh 12:52 Es prehistórico? 12:52 LIKISOTE. d8 d9 d1 12:52 SONIFASO d1 d8 d9 12:52 a lo que me refiero es que: si no están no tienen oportunidad de dar adv 12:52 Liki. D8 Y daaale con ese tema. 12:52 <ネルガル> Si me conoceh. (?) 12:52 <ネルガル> ahre. 12:52 Que tema? :v 12:52 Ah, ese tema. 12:52 Pues...estaba en el baño. (derp) 12:52 El tema 12:52 Flora? 12:52 * Likinoke pone un cumbion. 12:52 <ネルガル> Liki. 12:53 <ネルガル> Soy del 2015. 12:53 No me llevo la wea al baño. (derp) 12:53 xd 12:53 <ネルガル> y un viajero del tiempo del año 2082 12:53 Ni lo haré. (derp) 12:53 <ネルガル> (?) 12:53 ¡¿Flora?! 12:53 x2 12:53 <ネルガル> flora kah. 12:53 ¿Flora? 12:53 ¿Khe? 12:53 <ネルガル> kien ez florah. 12:53 ¿Eres Flora o no? :"v 12:53 El otro dia me puse a ver God's not dead. 12:54 <ネルガル> nu. 12:54 <ネルガル> eksdi. 12:54 sonif estaba en el baño, alguien estaba con sonif, sonif se estaba BAÑando osea que... Estoy muy desocupado para hacer estas cosas 12:54 Y quede impaktado. 12:54 Hola. 12:54 Adrián <3 12:54 c: 12:54 No de su argumento. 12:54 onion7 12:54 Ola. 12:54 No de sus personajes. 12:54 Hola. 12:54 saludos 12:54 Sino de lo mala que era :v 12:54 Eli <3 12:55 me despido, hora de cenar... Buenas noches d8 12:55 <ネルガル> bai dark. 12:55 Nos vemos Dark. 12:56 OASIH! d1 12:56 <ネルガル> K 12:56 <ネルガル> la wea. 12:56 Le hablo a la Oasih shida. 12:56 No a la Oasih ponja >:v 12:57 Oasis :eli: 12:57 ;-; 12:57 Desde cuando los chats mueren incluso con 15 usuarios? .v. 12:57 Con 13 esta bien. 12:57 Pero con 15? 12:58 onionh 12:58 <ネルガル> cy. 12:58 <ネルガル> cy pasa. 12:58 <ネルガル> y es muy común 12:58 <ネルガル> lel 12:58 Yo no lo noto común. 12:58 x_- 12:58 <ネルガル> pensé que no sabian el algoritmo del "chat muerto" (??) 12:58 c: 12:58 Drake, hola. (conde) 12:58 En mis tiempos Sonif era usuario! 12:59 Y la wiki no era falta de mods! 12:59 Y yo todavia tenia alma! 12:59 Saludo, Empty. cebolla4 12:59 Drake. :D 12:59 Sonif. :D 01:00 Ya casi son las 8. 01:00 Son las 8. (axux) 01:00 <ネルガル> en mis tiempos... 01:00 c: 01:00 <ネルガル> se hacian cosas raras. 01:00 <ネルガル> fin. 01:00 En mis tiempos... (derp) 01:01 Ni que fuera tan viejo. (derp) 01:01 En mis tiempos... 01:01 Espera, no llevo ni el mes. 01:01 En mis tiempos... no llevo ni un año 01:01 onionh 01:01 <ネルガル> k chiztozo 01:01 El 23 es mi wiki-cumple. :D 01:01 <ネルガル> j3j3j3. 01:01 <ネルガル> (?) 01:01 Polar o/ 01:01 Polar. :D 01:02 Marcianito. :D 01:02 Hola, Polar 01:02 Mery 01:02 Polar. <3 01:02 soy lon bb <3 01:02 Agente R <3 01:02 JA. 01:02 Chiste de usuario nuevo. 01:02 Saludo, Lon. 01:02 Saludo, Marcianito. 01:02 hola creizi,,eli, no se quien sigue pero oc 01:02 xc 01:02 xc 01:02 Polar, quién es Lon? 01:02 Falto io. xc 01:03 <ネルガル> lonlouth. 01:03 Nadie 01:03 <ネルガル> ksi 01:03 Shen- LONg 01:03 (??? 01:03 xD 01:03 <ネルガル> (? 01:03 .-. 01:03 ... 01:03 :,v 01:03 Chiste malo de mod sobrevalorado, (no t eenojes (?) 01:03 Sta Eliana. :'v 01:03 Por cierto. 01:03 Lon. 01:03 Y quien es Lonlouth, ネルガル? 01:03 Maestro del disfraz. 01:03 :'v 01:03 Muéstrate! D9 01:04 Ok 01:04 Lonlouth era una de las cuentas de Polar. (derp) 01:04 onion7 01:04 En realidad Lon se cambia el nombre cada 2x3. 01:04 Hola EmptyHike 01:04 En un momento fue ruso. 01:04 Oh. onion7 01:04 ¿Cada seis días? (derp) 01:05 Cada 3 meses 01:05 ahora sera cada 2 años (? 01:05 Unamed, hola. (conde) 01:05 Pero 3x2 es 6. (derp) 01:05 http://prntscr.com/eyinkv polar el niño con corte de honguito y cara de drogadito 01:05 Le quitaría la magia al usuario! xc 01:05 Hola Nasty. 01:05 Sería cada 6 meses. (derp) 01:05 Hola NastyDevice 01:05 Hola Shen. 01:05 Hola Unamed 01:05 La Nasty. :D 01:05 El Sonif. :D 01:05 Quiero que me des duro bby (?? 01:06 digo. 01:06 k? 01:06 Sería peor que leer las historias de dónde Disney saca sus animaciones antiguas. 01:06 :0 01:06 Eres chico o chica? (axux) 01:06 e.e 01:06 Umm... 01:06 a quien iba eso Empty? 01:06 Shen es una diva. (diva) 01:06 (?) 01:06 Polar. .-. 01:06 Empty 01:06 (Inserte aqui meme de io k c no soy 100tifiko ni 1000itar) 01:07 Soy 01:07 Polar (? 01:07 La diva más hermosa. mua (? 01:07 Lag. 01:07 Polar dice si. (?) 01:07 Emm si... jum... creo que tienes razón Eli 01:07 Ajá, a Eliana le gusta Shen. d8 d9 d1 01:07 Me parece una falta de respeto. 01:07 Me cago todo! 01:07 * ElianaTaker le pega. 01:07 >:v 01:07 Y en el lag especialmente. 01:08 jeje, no lo ocultes. 01:08 Se enoja porque sabe que es verdad. memef 01:08 http://prntscr.com/eyiocv 01:08 "No te epgo por respeto a la silla" 01:08 pero mi grasit no es para ti (h) 01:08 <ネルガル> lal 01:08 Eliana x Shen <3 01:08 Sonif x Zack <3 01:09 x2 01:09 Liki... ya la empiezas a regar mas feo que Darkness 01:09 Pika :3/ 01:09 Hola Pika-Ninaa onion7 01:09 xD 01:09 Tu cara x mi puño. <3 01:09 Ninaa. :D (;3D) :3 01:09 Tu tio x tu qlo (h) 01:09 (?) 01:09 Hola, Pika. (conde) 01:09 Sonif, no lo ocultes. 01:09 Que sige tu y yo juntos? 01:09 (? 01:09 Es amorsh <3 01:09 Polar, quien es ese men? 01:10 July. :3 01:10 July <3 :eli: 01:10 Soy yo 01:10 Shuly mua 01:10 Hola JulyZomber 01:10 Khe? 01:10 Sanof :,3 01:10 Estoy re bueno,lo se (? 01:10 July x Dark x Shen x Drake. <3 01:10 Pero si sos chik (? 01:10 Eli :eli: <3 01:10 Estoy en modo... impactada... 01:10 Shenly :,3 01:10 Vamonos a la ver wey.jpg. :'v 01:10 WTF 01:10 Eliana 01:10 nadie sabe que soy (? 01:10 Me he dado cuenta de que he votado en la guillo similar a Lavel... 01:10 Yo si se 01:10 Ño, July, Dark y Dreik son míos. uwur 01:11 mejor lo deshago... se pondrán a decir que soy su multi (h) 01:11 Vayasa con su shipp alv <3 01:11 :0 01:11 <ネルガル> el meo' harem. 01:11 Drake es mi uke 01:11 Vayase* 01:11 sakhec 01:11 <ネルガル> me gustaría tener un harem. 01:11 <ネルガル> (?) 01:11 Dreik es uke de todos. 01:11 Drake mua 01:11 Lo invocamos. :3 01:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1sZ_vwqwcE&list= 01:11 Dreik mua <3 01:11 Mentira, mi no es mi uke. (derp) 01:11 uwur 01:11 Drake. :D 01:11 Shen. mua 01:11 *no 01:12 Eliana. mua <3 01:12 Sonif. :D 01:12 Hola drake onion7 01:12 mua 01:12 Saludo, Unamed. onion7 01:12 mua 01:12 Muy bien, suficiente mariconería por hoy. 01:12 Nunca es suficiente bb 01:12 ahora vuelvo a mi libro 01:12 AFK. 01:12 Luna de Plutón 01:12 :v 01:12 <ネルガル> ya está siendo un exito. 01:12 Really onion7 01:12 Y yo vuelvo a mi fortaleza de Maikra. :'D 01:12 Yo no tengo mainkra (demon) 01:13 Des-pa-cito.. Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito... Deja que * muere de un disparo * (? 01:13 ¿Te pasó zelda? 01:13 Kien io 01:13 *paso 01:13 Pasa 01:14 Eli! oie >:v 01:14 ¿Zelda para descargar Maikra? (derp) 01:14 onion7 01:14 See 01:14 eli :,v </3 01:14 July mua 01:14 (? 01:14 no ahora no te digo nada 01:15 Pero esta en ruso. (derp) (?) 01:15 xc 01:15 No lo kiero >:v 01:15 <ネルガル> estoy aburrido. 01:15 e.e 01:15 <ネルガル> alguien me cuenta un chiste? 01:15 Yo estoy dormido onion7 01:15 <ネルガル> (?) 01:15 Pero es sólo el instalador. (derp) 01:15 Después. 01:15 Ahora no 01:15 Julyyyy 01:16 khe 01:16 Un chiste...un día que yo no este sad. (derp) (?) 01:16 Sad? onion7 01:16 Polar. :D 01:16 Hola polar7 01:16 (meow) 01:17 Sí, Sad. (derp) 01:17 Baia onion7 01:17 cebolla4 01:17 Piti. (O: 01:17 * (O:) 01:17 Hola Pitihalo 01:17 Piti. cebolla4 01:18 Por qué Moisés está tan bueno? 7n7 01:18 Piti c: :3 01:18 Piti o/ 01:19 Weno, ya llego Piti, así que me ausento. (derp) 01:19 Velga. :'v 01:20 PITI! d1 d8 d9 01:20 Ah, espera. 01:20 <ネルガル> se jue. 01:20 <ネルガル> lel 01:20 Se fue :,v 01:20 [[]]XDDDD 01:20 Salude conchemimare. 01:21 Eso es lo que importa! d1 01:21 onion7 01:21 ぁ あ ぃ い ぅ う ぇ え ぉ お か が き ぎ く ぐ け げ こ ご さ ざ し じ す ず せ ぜ そ ぞ た だ ち ぢ っ つ づ て で と ど な に ぬ ね の は ば ぱ ひ び ぴ ふ ぶ ぷ へ べ ぺ ほ ぼ ぽ ま み む め も ゃ や ゅ ゆ ょ よ ら り る れ ろ ゎ わ ゐ ゑ を ん ゔ ゕ ゖ ゚ ゛ ゜ ゝ ゞ ゟ ゠ ァ ア ィ イ ゥ ウ ェ エ ォ オ カ ガ キ ギ ク グ ケ ゲ コ ゴ サ ザ シ ジ ス ズ セ ゼ ソ ゾ タ ダ チ ヂ ッ ツ ヅ テ デ ト ド ナ ニ ヌ ネ ノ ハ バ パ ヒ ビ ピ フ ブ プ ヘ ベ ペ ホ ボ ポ マ ミ ム メ モ ャ ヤ ュ ユ ョ ヨ ラ リ ル レ ロ ヮ ワ ヰ ヱ ヲ ン ヴ ヵ ヶ ヷ ヸ ヹ ヺ ・ ー ヽ ヾ ヿ ㍐ ㍿ 01:22 ぁ あ ぃ い ぅ う ぇ え ぉ お か が き ぎ く ぐ け げ こ ご さ ざ し じ す ず せ ぜ そ ぞ た だ ち ぢ っ つ づ て で と ど な に ぬ ね の は ば ぱ ひ び ぴ ふ ぶ ぷ へ べ ぺ ほ ぼ ぽ ま み む め も ゃ や ゅ ゆ ょ よ ら り る れ ろ ゎ わ ゐ ゑ を ん ゔ ゕ ゖ ゚ ゛ ゜ ゝ ゞ ゟ ゠ ァ ア ィ イ ゥ ウ ェ エ ォ オ カ ガ キ ギ ク グ ケ ゲ コ ゴ サ ザ シ ジ ス ズ セ ゼ ソ ゾ タ ダ チ ヂ ッ ツ ヅ テ デ ト ド ナ ニ ヌ ネ ノ ハ バ パ ヒ ビ ピ フ ブ プ ヘ ベ ペ ホ ボ ポ マ ミ ム メ モ ャ ヤ ュ ユ ョ ヨ ラ リ ル レ ロ ヮ ワ ヰ ヱ ヲ ン ヴ ヵ ヶ ヷ ヸ ヹ ヺ ・ ー ヽ ヾ ヿ ㍐ ㍿ 01:22 <ネルガル> ya empezo este lentejo. 01:22 Baia ya volvio onion7 01:22 JAJAJA JAJAJJAJAJA 01:22 NEGROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS 01:22 xD 01:22 Nerito :( 01:22 Volví en el momento equivocado? 01:22 Bueno duro segundos onion7 01:23 onion7 01:24 :3 01:24 Lol? 01:24 Pidan apoyo aéreo, pidan apoyo aéreo. >:'u 01:24 (?) 01:24 Quelo un abrazo uwur 01:24 Un hotel trivago en japones? 01:24 Google traductor es magico para decodificar flood de usuarios. 01:24 e.e 01:25 Ya no me puedo ir a jugar Maikra. :( 01:25 onion7 01:26 Baia, fue a atacar a undertale onion7 01:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH9A6tn_P6g <3 01:27 <ネルガル> Dreik. 01:27 <ネルガル> kiere a e 01:27 <ネルガル> abraso? 01:28 * Drake Blackhit salta y te abraza. (meow) 01:29 <ネルガル> * ネルガル corresponde. 01:29 * Sonif los abraza a los dos. (meow) :D 01:30 Orgía. (? 01:30 (derp) 01:30 Hola. (conde) 01:30 Baia nero esta atacando undertale onion7 01:30 Saludo, Empty. cebolla4 01:30 Eliana. (meow) 01:31 ¿Undertale? Vamoh pa allá. (? 01:31 Mejor Undertale que aquí. (r3) 01:31 Eli. <3 (r1) 01:34 Y mate el chat. Bv r 01:34 Venice. c: 01:35 Hola 01:36 Epale Mister 01:36 Epale Crazy :v / 01:36 Mister. :D 01:36 Sonif .v. 01:36 xc 01:37 :V 01:37 Weno está bien :v 01:37 Hola Sonif :3 / 01:37 :'D 01:37 onion7 01:37 * Sonif se muere alv. (r3) 01:38 ;v 01:38 Esos fideos papa. 01:38 Mejores que lo de los chines. 01:39 Hasta que le dan ban 01:39 Los chainis. (derp) 01:39 :v 01:39 Chat morido? 01:39 Sip :3 01:39 Si onion7 01:39 Saquen tema onion7 01:39 :v 01:39 Es mejor agregarlo. 01:39 :V 01:39 Porque no podemos sacar algo que nunca se agrego :v . 01:39 Que opinan de la película God is not dead? 01:40 Que piensan de las mujeres que se embarazan por sexo anal ? 01:40 :v 01:40 O soy el único aweonao que la vio? :v 01:40 Dios si esta muerto :v 01:40 Tema Random 01:40 Tema random? 01:40 Ok. 01:40 Hablemos de Mia Khalifa :V 01:41 HABLEMOS DE LESHE! d1 01:41 Ste Hunter. :v 01:41 Es posible 01:41 leshe shabo 01:41 leshe shabo 01:41 La leshe, pa lo shabo 01:41 Liki, no vengas con tus temás bien marik :V 01:41 Leshe shabo. 01:41 SHABO. 01:41 El Negas es genial :v 01:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3jT4z39DWw 01:41 .-. 01:41 eh estado viendo eso todo el dia 01:42 <ネルガル> bueno 01:42 <ネルガル> Me voy 01:42 <ネルガル> chau 01:42 <ネルガル> os kero 01:42 Adios ネルガル 01:43 Adiós Nergal. :D r 01:43 A mi me gustaria ver una pelicula de god of war 01:43 Sería bueno, pero seguro la cagan. (derp) 01:44 Cómo la de Need For Speed. (Aunque me gusto) (derp) 01:45 Si, no se porque siempre que es de un videojuego meten la pata, pero en todas, ni una se salva onion7 01:45 Yo quisiera ver una de DMC 01:45 Sí. xD 01:45 Aunque seguro la censuran por temas de los religiosos 01:46 Como la de Halo. :'v 01:46 Cual de las 2 ? 01:46 Sólo vi. (derp) 01:47 Yo me la Halo? 01:47 *Sólo vi una. :'v 01:47 Esta la Forward unto down y la Nightfall 01:47 yo vi las 2 01:47 Alguna vez vieron la pelicula de the house of the dead? 01:47 Es malisima xD 01:47 Esa no la vi 01:48 La Nighfall, ironicamente ayer y me gusto un poco 01:48 Las de Mortal Kombat. :'v 01:48 Aunque me gustaron. (derp) 01:48 Solo por la actriz que estaba biem wena (idea) 01:48 Bueno la de mortal kombat me gusto solo la primera, la segunda es como que se fue de contexto 01:49 Pero cuál MK?. la de los 90? 01:49 Anarl :v / 01:49 Epale K1 01:49 Hay dos peliculas 01:49 Recuerdo que vi una donde salía Kitana (creo que ese era el nombre) 01:49 Hay 3 de MK 01:50 .v. 01:50 No hay 2 01:50 Hay 3 (idea) 01:50 Yo veia la 3 en Space 01:50 Hay 2 peliculas. Una serie, y una serie animada 01:50 Que hay 3 peliculas 01:50 Yo me vi el anime de Halo es la mierda mas grande que vi 01:50 ¿Anime de Halo? oe3 01:50 La primera es mortal kombat la pelicula, la segunda es mortal kombat anitilathion, y la serie es mortal kombat konquest 01:50 jajaja 01:51 El Legend 01:51 Es un gigantesco Mojon de 7 caps 01:51 oe3 01:51 ;v 01:51 ni me termine el tercero 01:51 Pasa el Zelda :V 01:51 La tercera pelicula nunca la sacaron siempre la cancelaron 01:51 Eliana, deja de morir ;V 01:51 El anime de DMC esta Meh 01:52 Los juegos de Halo son lo mejor. (derp) 01:52 :u 01:52 El halo 3 es una excepción :V 01:52 Mi halo favorito es el Reach 01:52 Fue una mierda :V 01:52 *Lo tiran por una ventana* :'v 01:52 A mi me gustan todos. :'D 01:53 Recuerdo el Halo que salió para el DS. :v 01:53 Hola shen 01:53 Sonlong :v / 01:53 Epale Sheng 01:54 Shelong The Beast digo :V 01:54 Nunca jugue un Halo 01:54 Buenas muchachos.. veo que están sin mods... 01:54 Y Mister... deja de molestar... y segundo, no insultes los gustos de los demás. 01:54 Anar, en serio? 01:54 Eli. <3 :D 01:54 Hola Eliana. 01:55 :V 01:55 Cuando insulte el gusto de los demás? 01:55 Ah, no.... estaba sonif 01:55 jeje, perdón 01:56 En serio 01:56 Quien vio la de Hitman ? 01:56 Yo. 01:56 Yo. 01:56 Crazy Hunter dijo: "Mi halo favorito es el Reach" ElMister1 "Fue una mierda" 01:56 Yo no 01:56 si le gusta, dejalo en paz. 01:56 Se refería al Halo 3. :V 01:56 xD 01:56 No la he visto pero me dijeron que tiene un argumento raro 01:56 Gracias Sonif :V 01:56 No a lo que dijo Hunter. xD 01:57 Hola Jeisamoraroq 01:57 Curiosamente te iba a reclamar a ti por no haber dicho nada, jeje. 01:57 Hola Eli, Jeis 01:57 Hola Eliana 01:57 :V 01:57 Hola. 01:57 Ste Shen. 01:58 Me gustaria ver una peli de Battlefield 01:58 Ste yo (h) 01:58 Pero de los Bad Company 01:58 Creo que tiene una :V 01:58 AH :V 01:58 Hay una que se llama Battlefield. (derp) 01:58 espera, k? 01:58 Es sobre Aliens. (derp) 01:58 (derp) 01:59 -.- 01:59 _-_ 01:59 Ok eso si es raro 01:59 Saludos,Mol 01:59 Yo quiero una Pelicula de Dragon Ball (derp) 01:59 Otra? 01:59 Ya hay una. xD 01:59 01:59 Ya hay una 01:59 lol. 01:59 :V 01:59 Es una shit 01:59 Dragon Ball Evolution. xD 01:59 concuerdo con hunter 02:00 ni siquiera Bulma estaba buena (?) 02:00 Baia que destrozaron el anime en esa pelicula xD 02:00 Hicieron al Maestro Roshi con pelo. (derp) 02:00 El maestro roshi no era viejo onion7 02:00 Otra shit son las de SH 02:00 Dragon Ball Evolution es como el Ricochet de los mods en Half-Life 02:00 Nigga :V / 02:01 Estaba más buena Milk que Bulma. xD 02:01 Saludos, Sky. 02:01 :V 02:01 La de silent hill, la primera es pasable 02:01 Harry se convierte en una tipa 02:01 Y la segunda es como, que ya te lo esperabas 02:01 esa WTF 02:01 Saludos, ElianaTaker 02:01 La de Heather se parecia al menos 02:02 Osea quien ve a pyramid head como bueno (derp) 02:02 :v 02:02 Yo. (derp) 02:02 *Lo tiran alv* :'v 02:02 A mi me sorprendió fue ver Centralia... 02:02 de veras parece Silent Hill (derp) 02:02 Pyramid Head es un violador de enfermeras que te hace mierda 02:03 Es hora de irme. Adios 02:03 Adiós Hunter. :D 02:03 No se porque las enfermeras de la primera peli estaban mas buenas que la prota xD 02:03 xD 02:03 Eso solo pasa en la mente de harry crazy 02:03 :V 02:04 Si verdaderamente eres fanatico de la serie de silent hill sabrias eso 02:04 *Como cuando en el liceo varios te dicen que realmente si eres apuesto* (Soygenial) 02:04 Es gracioso cuando eres pobre y cuentas con un Samsung, y cada que cambias de página se llena toda la pantalla de algún patrón :'v 02:04 Me andaban saludando, y yo ni siquiera sali del chat... 02:04 eso es común en hijos únicos Hike. 02:04 jeje 02:05 yo tuve uno de esos nokias irrompibles ultra reforzados cuando estaban de moda :''v 02:05 Yo deje mi celular en un taxi. (derp) 02:05 me pasaba lanzandolo del segundo piso a ver si se rompía 02:05 en vez de eso se hizo una grieta en el suelo x'D 02:06 Yo lo deje en la biblioteca 02:06 Madre de dios 02:06 :V 02:06 Drake, hace tiempo que no te veo(? 02:06 :v 02:06 Hola Adria 02:06 Igualmente.(? 02:06 Dreik mua 02:06 Eliana. mua 02:06 ¡Hola's! o/ 02:06 Saludos Drake 02:06 Adria o/ 02:06 Saludo, Shen. o/ 02:06 Dreik, dame un besito uwu (? 02:06 ewe 02:06 Hola Adria. ¿Primera vez en este chat? 02:06 Shenlong, a mí me regalaron un Tamagotchi, y me dijeron que era un nintendo. onionh 02:06 Me debes una lubricada... del coche 02:07 Se vieron el trailer de la nueva peli de Death Note? 02:07 Espera... Khá? E.E 02:07 .ee * 02:07 e.e * 02:07 Me dio un cancer que no imaginan 02:07 ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué le hiciste a la Eli que no me ama? (oe3) 02:07 oe3 * 02:07 jaja, yo tuve una atari.. vaya.. creo jugué al pong x'd 02:07 Recuerdo que vi un trailer de Parasyte. (derp) 02:08 Es que, estoy en mis días, déjame en paz. (? 02:08 Yo vi el trailer de la Bella y la Bestia 02:08 Lady o/ 02:08 Lady. (meow) 02:08 Lady. :D 02:08 yo jugaba mas en las consolas que en las "pc". hasta que salió doom para dicha plataforma... jeje 02:09 Hola LadyBlue16 02:09 Aloh d1 02:09 Hola LadyBlue16 02:09 Shen, deja de decir ''jeje 02:09 Me da cáncer. 02:09 (demon) 02:09 Pls 02:09 pues muerete de cancer, una persona menos en este mundo... 02:09 ok no. 02:09 es casi lo mismo que el gg 02:10 o prefieres que diga jaja? 02:10 El gg es más cool 02:10 Jeje es me marikas 02:11 perdona por lo primero, es que estoy bien desanimado.. 02:11 y sad.. jeje 02:11 Me dio casi tanto cancer como cuando dijeron que 17 tenia esposa e hijos 02:11 Baia, piensas igual que demon xD 02:11 No me sorprende de un Shen que me diga eso. 02:11 Solo que el es mas destructivo xD 02:11 Lo que me sorprendió fue su okno :'v 02:11 Quien Piensa como demon? 02:12 El solia hacer ese tipo de bromas en el colegio shen xD 02:12 Diva (diva) 02:12 ah, vale.. bueno, es normal que sea mas destructivo... soy un inadaptado social rehabilitado. 02:12 Sylveon. :D 02:13 Hola Sylveon 02:13 esas terapias me sirvieron.. y mucho.. jaja 02:13 Saludos Sylveon Diva. 02:13 Saludos a todos. 02:14 Que suerte, el no cree en los sicologos xD 02:14 Ahí viene el tren de chocolate. c: 02:14 Unamed, era eso o ir a la carcel. 02:14 Cuando pase al lado tusho agarrate. (pervert) 02:14 Pero sos mayor? 02:15 Si sos menor no pueden hacer nada xD 02:15 a una correccional 02:15 mejor dicho 02:15 Ah ahora si xD 02:15 para mi es la misma mierda que una carcel 02:15 Exacto, o un internado. (? 02:15 Igual, de todas formas te dejarian libre xD 02:15 no, internado es para cosas mas agradables 02:15 (?) 02:15 Es la misma wea 02:16 * Anarking1 encierra a Eliana 02:16 Solo que en la carcel, te encontras con los malos (? 02:16 Tu qlito es agradable. (ewe) 02:16 Y con las drogas 02:16 Oye Anar, deja las drogas. (? 02:17 Maté el chat (okay) 02:17 igual yo reventaba las llantas y rellaba los coches de los profesores, luego comenzéa 02:17 Mataste el chat y mereces un castigo memeE 02:17 Comenzé a romper ventanas y rasgar muebles* 02:18 Noh d: 02:18 Eli... yo te daré el castigo (pervert) 02:18 Shen está demente. 02:18 D: 02:18 cinco vueltas a las manzana, si te detienes te apuñalo al doblar la esquina (h) 02:18 Baia onion7 02:18 Castíguenme los dos. (pervert) (?? 02:18 Noh >:v 02:19 bueno, vamoh al grupal 02:19 (pervert) 02:19 Prefiero el castigo de Anarking 02:19 Sueltalo bb mua (? 02:19 Lol. 02:19 vale... luego te apuñalo 02:19 Ay no, que aburrido esta esto 02:19 :'v 02:20 Ryuu <3 d8 02:20 Hola RyuuRaZa 02:20 HERMANEGRO 02:20 Saludos, Raiyu. 02:20 Ya te salude por Adnet (? 02:20 Y yo tenía ganas de morir, pero el pato me dijo que no podía. 02:20 Khe? 02:20 No uses el saludo de hermanegro. 02:20 Sólo nosotros podemos. 02:21 Yo solo te salude por Adnet que te extrañaba ha un rato. >:v 02:21 Hace* 02:21 Pobre chico. 02:21 Ryuu. d8 d9 d1 02:22 Él te ama. u.u 02:22 Tiene que necesitar algo de atención para extrañarme justo a mí. 02:22 Si yo hubiera estado, lo habría mandado al psicólogo. 02:22 :'v 02:22 Sonif. D8 d9 d1 02:22 Pobre Ad :'v 02:22 onion7 02:24 RyuuxAdnet 02:24 c: <3 02:24 Unamed... 02:24 nada... 02:24 Me aburro!! 02:24 Pobre Eliana. 02:24 La perdimos. 02:24 Aburreme esta. 02:24 d8 02:24 ¿Alguien se molestó en analizar el estado mental de Eliana y darle sus pastillas? 02:24 Que? 02:25 Eli, a esa la estoy buscando desde hace tiempo y no la encuentro x'd 02:25 onion7 02:25 Mi perro lo hace todos los días. (? 02:25 ya kgaste tu argumento 02:26 Eliana esta rara esta noche 02:26 Esta menos divertida 02:26 ¿Y qué quieren que haga? 02:26 i qui quiri ki aga 02:26 Y si esto esta aburrido como siempre (? onion7 02:27 Necesito mi dosis diaria de vaselina. (? 02:27 pues no te doy... 02:27 es mia y solo mia... 02:27 digo 02:27 k? 02:28 Pues hoy Shen está menos agresivo de lo normal. 02:28 Si por mi fuese, pasaria el link de un video gracioso, pero como ustedes son flojos, se que nunca abren mis links xc 02:28 Pensé que hablabamos de july x'd 02:28 Yo si abro tus links c: 02:29 ElianaTaker... yo no soy agresiva... soy una fiera 02:29 meow 02:29 onion7 02:29 digo, guau, digo cuack... ahh tu entiendes :v 02:30 Dame tu concha 02:30 (megusta) 02:30 Eso ni de Coña 02:30 D-demo... :c 02:30 No sé si decir que están urgidos, agresivos o aburridos. 02:30 Son demasiadas idioteces juntas en pocas oraciones. 02:31 las conchas son mias, yo las recogí de la playa... 02:31 No estamos urgidos 02:31 D1 Voy matando cuatros mosquitos en tan sólo un intento. 02:31 Que divertido juego. :3 02:31 Ryuu... has algo entonces 02:31 No esas conchas. (pervert) 02:31 Ahh... 02:31 Las conchas esas dulce. uwur 02:31 manda mp.. 02:31 Dulces* 02:31 Yo no quiero hacer nada, estoy en paro. 02:31 yo las vendo de contrabando 02:31 No, coshino D: 02:31 Yo quiero lamer una concha. (meow) 02:31 (? 02:31 e.e 02:31 * Drake Blackhit encuentra una concha de mar y lo lame. 7u7r 02:31 Riko. 02:32 Si lo profesores pueden hacer el vago y no hacer una mierda, yo también. 02:32 Wakla 02:32 ¿Wakala? :'v 02:32 Dreik, eres un asqueroso al que probablemente le dará alguna intoxicación. 02:32 Si. (derp) 02:32 E. mua 02:32 Lo se Ryuu x2 02:32 E. mua <3 02:32 XD 02:32 De* 02:33 Todo por lamer caracoles que encuentras en la playa. 02:33 Mi teclado traidor. </3 02:33 Pero los caracoles es rico... :c 02:33 Tu hermana es rica y yo no la ando lamiendo como si nada. 02:33 :v 02:33 Vaya Dios a saber dónde estuvo y qué la tocó. 02:33 When eres hija única e_e (? 02:33 Mi hermana tener sida. :'v 02:34 Por eso mismo. 02:34 (? 02:34 Luz es la hermana de Dreik, asi que... 02:34 (pervert) 02:34 onion7 02:34 Yo estoy a favor del incesto, así que... 02:34 Trío. (? 02:34 Nel 02:34 Más razón para no volver a acercarme a Luz. 02:34 O a Dreik. 02:35 What 02:35 :v 02:35 Hola Polar7 02:35 xD DD 02:35 Polar. <3 02:35 Extraño aquellos días cuando aún era un niño virgen. 02:35 Polar mua <3 02:35 hola 02:35 Sigo siendo virgen, pero ahora soy un anciano. 02:36 Ahora Ryuu es un chico virgen. 02:36 Los wiki años no cuentan 02:36 Me doy cuenta de que desperdicié muchas oportunidades en la vida. Cebolla4 02:36 Como a ella. 02:36 ellas* 02:36 onion7 02:36 Debí haberle robado su caramelo a aquel bebé. 02:36 Debí haber estudiado y no sacarme 4 en Matemáticas. 02:37 :'v 02:37 4/5? 02:37 Debí haber vivido y no suicidarme. 02:37 Suzu o/ 02:37 Hola Suzuya~Derpy :3 . 02:37 Hola Suzuya~Derpy 02:38 Y Lon, "ellas" están más extintas que los padres de Mirtha Legrand. 02:38 Quiero dormir. :c 02:38 Hola Suzuya onion7 02:38 Duerme. 02:38 Ryu aplaudeme (? 02:38 * RyuuRaZa le canta una nana rusa. 02:38 Ven conmigo uwu (? 02:38 Entre a la U (? 02:38 Hola ElianaTaker 02:38 Hi Unamed 02:38 No puedo, soy manco. 02:39 :'c 02:39 Que suerte. 02:39 Buenas o/ 02:39 Le decía a Lon. 02:39 Como te haces la pja? 02:39 Contigo no voy porque tengo miedo 02:39 Es fácil. 02:39 ¿Por qué? :'v 02:39 Eres un niño de bien. 02:39 Practico la abstinencia, no porque quiera, sino porque no tiene remedio. 02:40 10/10 02:40 Smoker o/ 02:40 Eliana, sólo mira tu reflejo en el espejo 02:40 Hola Elegant smoker 02:40 Y te darás cuenta por qué te tengo miedo. 02:40 Hola o/ 02:40 Fumador elegante. 02:40 PITO. D8 02:40 Hola Pitihalo 02:40 K hubo 02:40 Si, lo sé, ese diamante rojo en mi frente te da miedo. :c (? 02:41 Es que soy una gema (? 02:41 No es un diamante, es un tumor. 02:41 :v 02:41 We are The cristal gem (? 02:41 Piti mua 02:41 Holi (ewe) 02:41 Pitihalo, hola. (conde) 02:41 Bueno, bai o/ 02:41 Pito, te mereces un zape sólo por hacer referencia a Steven Universe. 02:41 K onda 02:41 Bye, E. mua 02:41 Ay si dame todo (? 02:42 Oye Piti 02:42 No esta (? 02:42 La serie con más fanservice después de Star VS Las fuerzas del Mal. 02:42 Anar, vamos a dormir. (he) 02:42 (?) 02:42 no hablen de steven universe :V 02:42 x2 02:42 Star NO LO HAGAS CAZA 02:42 Me matarás D: 02:42 Viejo, Star y Steven son una mierda. 02:42 x2 02:42 :'v 02:42 Pero Bee and puppy cat no 02:43 Lo único bueno que vi salir en estos últimos años fue Over the Garden Wall. 02:43 Piti 02:43 Atwar? 02:43 :v 02:43 see 02:43 Piti, no tendras de casualidad un link para alguna pagina o algo que enseñe a dibujar ropa o cualquier tipo de prenda? 02:43 El resto de cosas buenas son Over 2012. 02:43 Men si pudiera te rompía el qlo pasala Men y veo si puedo 02:43 Ryuu, da tu critica pero no efendas (h) 02:43 Steven universe prpaganda posmoderna 02:43 Hora de Aventura, en sus primeras tres temporadas. 02:43 kiasco 02:43 Es que yo no se hacer el efecto de arrugas o las partes dobladas a la ropa 02:43 A la mano no pero tenía una pagina que me daba poses 02:43 Y tenias poco tiempo para dibujarlo 02:44 Me gusta Star. (derp) 02:44 Shenlong, sabes que le tengo respeto a las cosas que no me gustan. 02:44 Men es como si fueran ondas 02:44 Smoker. :D 02:44 Debes ver fotos te ayudarán 02:44 Pero una cosa es que no te guste y sea buena. 02:44 Y otra cosa es que no te guste y encima sea malísima. 02:44 Como es el caso de Steven y Star. 02:44 Y que cosa no te gusta? 02:44 No digas que yo (? 02:44 A ti te amo 02:45 Pero eso no viene al caso. 02:45 No metas temas que a nadie le interesan. 02:45 Ya quiero que anuncien cuando termina SU 02:45 Pos no critiques como a Monster musume 02:45 Monster Musume es 6.5/10. 02:45 Yo quiero ver The Loud house 02:45 The loud house 10/10 02:45 O que Adult swim este en español 02:46 The Loud House es bastante buena para lo que yo esperaba 02:46 Mis respetos, Nickelodeon. 02:46 Hiciste algo bien después de ese cambio de voces en Los Padrinos Mágicos. 02:47 Loud House es un 8/10. 02:47 Miren el tamaño de esos huevos (? 02:47 Loud house? 02:47 Death note solido 20/10 02:47 ¿Death Note? 02:47 7.5/10. 02:48 D: 02:48 El manga es mejor onion7 02:48 (Triggered) 02:48 Yo prefiero el manga por otras cuestiones, pero ambas versiones están bastante bien. 02:48 En el anime no aparece ni lo dice, pero en el manga Light dice ser ateo 02:49 Yo solo llego a leer manga cuando es de un anime que no tiene final 02:49 Soy ateo pero uso magia (? 02:49 Pues yo creo que con su comportamiento es mas que obvio (? 02:49 Hay una de las cuestiones en las que falló Death Note. 02:49 Y es mantener la atención de los espectadores. 02:50 Light dice no creer ni en Dios ni en el Diablo 02:50 Después de que muriera Lawliet, uno no sabía si seguir viendo la serie o no. 02:50 Light le pregunta a Ryuk si existen ellos, el infierno, el cielo o si almenos existe el alma 02:50 Light es su propio dios (? 02:50 Este le dice que no lo sabe ya que nunca ha visto tales cosas y mucho menos visto el alma de un humano 02:50 Esa si que es una buena religion, ser tu propio Dios :v 02:51 Nel 02:51 Arriba la iglesia catolica d1 02:51 Estoy viendo la versión Neflix de Death Note. 02:51 Yo seré dios traigan a sus mujeres (? 02:51 Siento el cosquilleo de un tumor saliendo en mi cerebro. 02:51 Qué asco de Lawliet, por dios 02:51 La verdad, el catolicismo es muy buena religion en el contexto de sus enseñanzas de vida y la moralidad 02:52 Por eso no tocaré el esclavo del prójimo (? 02:52 Lo que mancha el nombre de las religiones de Dios, son las personas copn sus practicas 02:52 Pasó de ser un zombie a ser Will Smith. 02:52 Exacto Anar 02:52 O que usan el propio nombre de Dios y sus enseñanzas de forma incorrecta o para justificarse por malos o absurdos actos 02:52 Por ejemplo, la inquisición 02:52 Cuidado con esas discusiones Anarking. 02:52 onion7 02:53 Es el hombre, la iglesia que le ha dado mala fama a nuestra fe 02:53 Anarking, de todo corazón, sólo te pedimos que sepas manejar tus palabras. 02:54 Ya les dijo, no critico la fe catolica o cristiana, es más, admiro mucho de ello 02:54 Nos deja buenas enseñanzas morales 02:55 No es por criticarla, sino por la parte en la que mencionas la "mala fama". 02:55 Cuida ese tipo de cosas. 02:55 Exacto 02:55 mejor cambien de tema 02:55 Hi. 02:55 Hola, AdriaXFriendly. 02:55 Si si 02:55 Se me fue el lag. 02:55 mejor hablemos de por que Hugo Chavez Frias fue el mejor dirigente venezolano 02:55 y por que fue tan glorioso 02:55 Mejor hablemos sobre autismo. 02:55 Es más interesante que eso. 02:56 Lo que critico es la mala forma en que ALGUNAS personas la han mal interpretado, manejado de manera incorrecta y manchar su nombre 02:56 Anarkong, ya entendimos 02:56 Anarking* 02:56 Si, y de cuando Chavez hablaba tanta mierda que el mismo rey de españa le dijo "¿Porque no te callas gilipollas? 02:57 lo de gilipollas ya se lo agregaste ewa xD 02:57 ese dia me partí de risa x'd 02:57 no, si le dijo eso x'D 02:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_WoDyoogeM 02:57 Baia, y lo vio todo el mundo xd 02:57 :v 02:57 memeE 02:57 El Gilipollas lo dijo por lo bajo, pero lo ijo 02:57 dijo* 02:57 Hablemos de por que el comunismo americano es el mejor y el comunismo europeo fue tan bacan 02:58 y sigue siendo bacan 02:58 Ven?, nunca abren mis links 02:58 A nadie le interesa ver tus links 02:58 Yo si 02:58 Y esta bueno :V 02:59 Putin vs Trump xd d 02:59 Pasa porno o algo así, verás como todos lo abren y cómo nos partiremos de risa los mods. (Yaoming) 02:59 xD 02:59 lol. 03:00 Lo triste de esto es que todo el mundo Shippeaba la nueva pareja politica TrumpxPutin 03:00 La reina Isabel es zenosama y maduro es goten 03:00 Hay trump tenias que meter a Syria en eso :´v 03:00 Maduro goten? no llega ni a yamcha :T 03:00 Putin es mío. 03:00 Su calva me pertenece. 03:01 Elegant, no digas eso (Axux) 03:01 El no llega ni a Mister Satan 03:01 No, la calva de putin va dentro del prepusio de Trump (h) 03:01 La cagaste, Shen. 03:01 Pero bien cagada. 03:01 Y bastante Sheng 03:02 La cagaste a nivel de Maduro 03:02 Soy una cortanotas, no me juzguen, judios 03:02 x4 03:02 </3 03:02 ahora hablas como cartman 03:02 No somos judíos. 03:03 Como sea... 03:03 Si yo fuera judío, dormiría en un horno lujoso. 03:03 Oh look that good goy 03:03 * Anarking1 le da un sniker a Sheng 03:03 http://prntscr.com/eyjh3h <3 03:03 Ultimamente andas peor que Alpha 03:03 Como? 03:03 Goo back to work and get me the money goyim 03:04 me largo 03:04 jaja, perdon, no entendi eso ultimo 03:04 no te vayas, explicamelo 03:04 Bueno me voy 03:04 Adios o/ 03:04 como odio a los que provocan y luego huyen 03:04 Uhh.. Te dijo arenoso. 03:04 dan pena 03:04 Yo que vos le arrojo toda la arena de la vagina. (? 03:04 Asqueroso 03:05 Bueno solo hay que recordar 03:05 Shenlong, ahora sí te estás poniendo arenoso. 03:05 Que haria jesus ahora 03:05 Bye, Smoker. (conde) 03:05 onion7 03:05 Es molesto hasta para mí, y me encanta la arena. 03:05 Que haria Francisco Franco ahora 03:05 No, es verdad, solo un cobarde provoca y huye 03:05 Aliarse con hitler d1 1 03:06 saben que? mejor me abstengo de hablar entonces. 03:06 Y sólo un cobarde sabe despotricar después de que el otro ya se fue. 03:06 Así que guarda tus palabras hasta que Anarking vuelva. 03:06 Y se las dices en MP. 03:06 por la simple razón de que se fue y no dejo que le respondiera :/ 03:07 Qué pena. No es asunto mío. 03:07 Mi no entender nada onion7 03:07 entonces no te metas 03:07 Me encantaría quedarme ajeno. 03:07 Pero lamentablemente, te pones muy molesto en estas ocasiones. 03:07 Y creó que el resto piensa lo mismo. 03:08 Creo* 03:08 Ay y cuanto cobras? 03:08 Perdón, eso no era aquí :v 03:08 Me pongo molesto, eso lo se, jaja.. ya entiendo porque Quo se fue.. 03:08 Era para la prosti que contacte por internet :v 03:09 Mol, pasame el number... 03:09 c: 03:09 (?) 03:09 Tu estas muy chico e_e 03:09 nel. 03:09 Vete a hacer la tarea del instituto e_e 03:09 si estuvera chico no trabajara en una discoteca. 03:09 Hola :3 03:09 jeje 03:09 Hola YukaMinaseSenpai 03:10 Saludos, YukaMinase 03:10 Hola YukaMinaseSenpai. 03:10 hola :3 03:10 Hola, Yuka. onion7 03:10 Hija de Dios, ¿cómo has estado? 03:10 cebolla4 03:10 ¿Nadie ni nada te atropelló? 03:10 Saludo, Yuka. cebolla4 03:11 saludo,Drake :) 03:11 I need hydration 03:11 hola July :3 03:11 Shuly (h) mua 03:11 Holis Yuka 03:11 Shenly :,3 <3 03:11 :3 03:12 Saludo, July. (meow) 03:12 Drake de mi laif :,3 <3 03:12 uwur :v 03:27 Sanif :D 03:27 Esto está muerto :c 03:27 aprende ha acomodar :v . 03:27 * DarkTaker le pega a Dreik 03:27 Y así quiere ser helper :v . 03:27 Si amo. uwur (? * 03:27 xD 03:28 Igual ser parte del council es fácil xd . Vos queres entrar a eso, no? 03:28 Yo ten un trucazo pa entrar. 03:28 De hecho me gustaría ser un helper, sin embargo los registros de mis bloqueos en la DBW me lo impide. :'v 03:28 Jaquiando el sistema 03:29 http://prntscr.com/eyjn1k Odio este bug. xD 03:29 Saludo, José. 03:29 July-chan. (meow) <3 03:29 ¿quien conoce a eurogamerspain? 03:29 Tu historia en wikia te lo impide :v . 03:29 Sabes que ami me pasa siempre ese bug xD 03:29 (yaoming) 03:29 Si Humanoid puede, yo también puedo. 03:29 hola drake 03:30 Qué helper viola las reglas de toda la red? :v . 03:30 Humanoid no es consejero? :v . 03:30 No c. Yo seré un helper único. (? 03:30 Exacto. Pero Humanoid tiene muchos registros de bloqueos. xD 03:30 No te darán el cargo xd . 03:30 el de helper. 03:30 :c 03:31 Una razón es que no se pide, te eligen :v . 03:31 Igual BlackQuimera se está encargando de todo.. 03:31 Te buscan. 03:31 El fruto se robo unos códigos míos. 03:31 Te encuentran. 03:31 Y te rompen el orto. 03:31 Yo quiero. D9 (? 03:31 Bueno, lo último en algunos casos. 03:31 Yo conocí a Black quimera :v . 03:32 Yo lo conozco en el discord nomas. :'v 03:32 ¿Estás en el discord Fandom? 03:32 Yo lo cruce en la fiesta de Hallowen que se hizo en la sede de California :v . 03:32 Si querés unirte, la avisaré a Taxcy que te agregue. 03:32 :v Menuda suerte. 03:32 Oka, decile xD . 03:32 Conocí a varios staff también. 03:33 Cuban tiene voz de pinguino xd . 03:34 Dreik, algún día te veré, te lanzaré una roca y te pegaré hasta sacarte lo emo :v . 03:34 ¿Los pingüinos tienen voz? 03:34 sí xd . 03:34 Nunca escuchaste a un pinguino entrenado para hablar? 03:34 No (derp) 03:34 Tienen una voz finita no? 03:34 Tiene una voz muy finita y grave a la vez. 03:35 Una vez limpiando pinguinos llenos de petroleo cuando estaba en la paz verde nos mostraron uno entrenado. 03:35 Pero decía pocas palabras porque las cuerdas vocales no se adaptaban tan fácil. 03:35 Tratando de imaginar su vo 03:35 voz* 03:35 Imaginé la voz del Pato Donald... 03:37 Nada que ver xD 03:37 Esa voz es exajeradamente irritante, y muchas veces ni se entiende una silaba 03:37 Que lag. 03:38 Oh 03:38 Ya le avise, Dark. Veré si acepta la solicitud para enviarte una invitación. 03:38 Pos mi imaginación no es buena :'v 03:38 responde drake 03:39 xD 03:39 Es mucho mas grave que la de Donald xd . 03:39 No te habras confundido con el pato lucas? 03:40 Es una rara mezcla, pero tal vez era por el idioma. 03:40 Ya que hablaba en inglés. 03:41 Es como la voz de alguien con angina (idea) . 03:44 d 03:45 Por qué XemnBot siempre esta aquí? 03:45 Me morí sin querer 03:45 Pero ya reviví <3 03:45 Porque es el que registra todo lo que pasa en el chat onion7 03:45 porque es eterno 03:46 Yo soy visual, el anota todo onion7 03:46 Yo saco capturas 03:46 Más inteligente, apoko no? 03:46 Si, pero es mejor que quede registrado xD 03:47 Entonces ya controlas el bot, demon jr? :v . 03:47 Listo. Perfil terminado. (meow) 03:47 Hora de agregar a mis wikis-amigos. :'v 03:47 Agrégame, XZh <3 (? 03:47 Ya estás en la lista. <3 03:47 Ay uwu <3 03:47 Lista negra(? 03:47 No, si le dije que no a axel 03:47 No se quien lo controla xD 03:48 meme( . 03:48 Cómo que no le quedo muy bien la frase... (emm) 03:48 http://prntscr.com/eyjrfs 03:48 Lo controla alguna zorra 03:48 Ya saben el dicho 03:48 "La que no es zorra no controla" 03:48 O lo controlas tu, o lo controla shen onion7 03:48 XD 03:48 Shhh, no delates meme( . 03:49 Si queda, XZh 03:49 Acaba de callar. :O (? 03:49 Es por logica onion7 03:49 Tras él. D1 03:49 Denle banana 03:49 Grax, Paroh. uwur 03:49 DarkTaker me controla. 03:49 :00 03:50 O puede que el propio xemnas lo controle, conectandose xD 03:50 Xemnitas no tiene tiempo por la Universidad :v 03:50 Yo por eso no quize, no quiero tener la pc prendida onion7 03:51 Hace mucho ruido es muy molesto 03:51 Xemnitas 03:51 Cuánta confianza, Bot 03:51 (?) 03:51 Cría. 03:51 De pájaro. 03:52 Como cuando confías más en DarkTaker que en Moulder xc 03:52 Cualquiera lo haría :v 03:52 cebolla4 03:53 Yo solo observo, no confio en nadie onion7 03:53 Pero en mí sí (? 03:53 Voy a seguir viendo mis vídeos de Maluma 03:53 Incluso no confio en mi mismo onion7 03:53 Moul, es por que escuchas a Maluma 03:53 ahre 03:53 Ve el que hizo con Ricky Martin <3 03:53 No tampoco parody 03:53 Xc 03:53 Del que mas desconfio es del tio ese de los ojos rojos 03:54 Bot :v . 03:54 Creo que hablas de el Ojo de Sangre... 03:54 Cantate una ranchera. 03:54 Había una vez, en una villa del norte 03:54 Parody, vente pa' ca (ewe) 03:54 Nel, tú ven pa' ca. 03:54 pero keee eztás haciendo mija, ke no tenei nada que decir? yijaa 03:54 Ok 03:54 No ese que se llama Unamed656 ese realmente me da miedo verlo 03:55 entonces, por ahí en la villa, andaba un puma y lo jui a cazar 03:55 De paso compro globos sabor naranja (ewe) 03:55 Pero los globos de inflan D: 03:55 No sé comen D: 03:55 No todos (ewe) 03:55 Oh yeah (ewe) 03:55 ¿Maluma? Eso es kk. :'v 03:55 #HailOzuna. <3 03:55 Aiuda D: 03:55 Le pedí consejo a tu tío (ewe) 03:55 Ozuna igual. 03:55 Pero soy Huérfano D: 03:55 Y tienen sangre adentro los globos? 03:56 Maluma esta guapo y hace buena música 03:56 No tengo familia D: 03:56 Sáquese esclavo de Dark. (? 03:56 Bot ¿De que color es el cielo? :v . 03:56 Maluma me recuerda a XZh <3 03:56 Gris. 03:56 Mentira 03:56 Es negro 03:56 XemnBot, los pumas no son nada 03:56 ewe 03:56 Yo cazo tlacuahces meme( 03:56 No es rojo 03:56 tlacuaches* 03:56 Pero Paroh... Yo no chupo nepes como Maluma. :c 03:56 Yo cazo resfriados 03:56 Tú no sabes nada Moulder 03:56 Jaque mate. 03:56 XZh... Eso no es lo que vi... :c 03:57 Y pongo su carne en una tortilla meme( 03:57 Yo como ojos de humanos onion7 03:57 Drake, Maluma es guapo y no es gay 03:57 Eso lo dicen porque le tienen envidia (ojos) 03:57 Kendo Kaponi 03:57 Primera vez que veo a Mould arderse. xD 03:57 Igualita a su hijo/a X2. (meow) (? 03:57 Ósea hello (ojos) 03:58 Pero X2 no se ardía 03:58 No menciones a "él" en mi presencia (ojos) 03:58 Hacía desmadre y todo, pero no sé ardía.xd 03:58 De castigo vas a bolear mis botas militares (ojos) 03:58 https://youtu.be/amaLZFMG2sQ?t=40s 03:58 XD DD 03:58 Leí "Vas a bolar mis bolas militares".xd 03:58 03:59 ¡JAJAJA! 03:59 Bot, pasa algo de maluma :v . 03:59 Siempre pensando en bolas vos. uwu ? 03:59 Ay sí uwu 03:59 Es que ninguna como las vuestras u.u (? 04:00 Esa canción me hizo menstruar con los oídos d: 04:00 Se me quedo pegada esa canción de JB. D1 04:00 Cómo joden con esa canción. :'v 04:00 ¿Cuál canción? c: 04:00 ¿Sorry? c: 04:00 Ni idea. La escucho en todos lados. :'v 04:00 When te quedas dormida con esta wea abierta.. 04:00 Despasito :v 04:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfrIue_zkmY 04:01 Es la canción más sobrevalorada. 04:01 Is it too late now to say sorry? D8 04:01 Ah, Despacito 04:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZU7ddSsKm24 04:04 Hasta descansando los militares deben verse guapos http://prntscr.com/eyjuxr 04:04 Disfruten la menstruación ocular 04:04 :v / 04:08 Cuando te olvidan todos en wpp :'u 04:09 por ser ryder 04:10 Paroh. ¿En que año nos conocimos? 04:10 ¿2015 o 2016? 04:10 http://prntscr.com/eyjwbi Para esto. :'v 04:10 201... 04:11 No sé xD 04:11 :'v 04:11 Creo que en 2016 ;-; 04:11 Entonces... Paroh (- Asesinada en el 2016) :'v 04:11 Sí, 2016 xD 04:12 No recuerdo haberte visto en mi corta estancia de 2015 04:12 Pero... ¿Nosotros no salimos en el 2015? 04:12 No (derp) 04:12 :'v Igual te puse en el 2016. 04:12 Fue en 2016, por febrero 04:13 Shen. ¿Cuándo nos conocimos? (Derp) 04:13 2015. 04:13 creo que todavía estaba bell 04:13 ¿Seguro? Pues. 04:13 sep, era admin todavia x'd 04:14 y nasty haia algo mas que rascarse elqlo 04:14 si, fue en 2015 04:14 Entonces eres mi tercera victima. 7u7r 04:14 :v / 04:14 si 04:14 :v 04:14 Ahora tu me lo rascas :v 04:14 eso mismo 04:15 ejem.. nos lo rascamos 04:15 uwu 04:16 uwu 04:16 Ahora me rascas :v 04:16 tu no me lo rascas bien :''v 04:17 Ahora quisiera hacer una pregunta al chat en general. Sean sinceros. 04:17 ¿Soy arenoso e irritante? 04:18 Mientras mas sinceros mejor... 04:18 Ninguno :v 04:18 Eres un AW :v 04:18 Sí. 04:18 no todos a la vez, me asfixian 04:18 x'd 04:19 July-chan. <3 04:19 Bien. Nueves victimas en mi perfil. :'v 04:19 Cuando vales verga en el grupo :'v 04:19 Irritante no 04:20 Drake :eli: <3 04:21 :eli: <3 04:24 cebolla4 04:26 hola LadyBlue16 04:26 Aloh 04:27 responde bdrake 04:28 Lady. (meow) 04:28 Lel. Recién me llegó tu mensaje. 04:29 awww 04:29 se murió (h) 04:36 ... 04:37 Hablemos de mis aventuras 04:37 Ayer mi comandante me dijo que le diera 50 lagartijas 04:37 Y yo le di otra cosa (ewe) 04:38 una iguana? 04:38 Saque mi lagartija del pantalón (ewe) 04:38 Oh yeah (ewe) :v 04:38 padre no seas nasty ;-; 04:39 Se enojo porque quería 50 y no 1 :c 04:39 y no llamaste al pelotón? 04:39 x'd 04:39 También se enojo porque cuando la lagartija salió inmediatamente vomito espuma blanca :c ( (ewe) ) 04:39 Ahora voy a demandar a la tienda de mascotas :c 04:40 Shen (ewe) 04:41 si queria 50... ¿Porque no se las diste? 04:41 (ewe) 04:42 algo como: ¿Cual pruebas de primero? 04:42 memef 04:42 Porque luego llego mi dueña y se enojo por haber llevado a mi lagartija al trabajo :c 04:43 Drake, para el momento que respondas mp, no respondo. (diva) (? 04:43 :c Pensaba respond... 04:43 (okay) 04:43 Repondes: Eso no era una lagartija... era una iguana (ewe) 04:44 Ok, responde. (diva) 04:44 ¿Que no ves? 04:44 digo 04:44 k? 04:45 Era una lagartija :c 04:45 Es que no hago que la lagartija sienta placer y por eso no crece más :c 04:46 El médico me dio una proteína, según así podía crecer más :c pero no soy constante :c 04:46 esa lagartija morirá pronto 04:46 Porque las chicas se burlaban de mi cuando les enseñaba que era militar pero que mi lagartija mascota era pequeña :c 04:46 NO visiten la regla 34 04:49 meh 04:49 no veo esas cosas oniono 05:05 shen 05:05 y lo de mi favor? (foca) 05:13 Wiii(? 05:14 D1 05:14 (shun) 05:16 FUERA (? 05:17 no. 05:17 Ah, ok. 05:18 estoy cumpliendo con los huecos del horario 05:20 xD 05:20 :v 05:21 me ziento ezpezial ekizde 05:26 Hola! 05:26 Saludos Scarlett 05:26 Hola Scarlett. 05:27 Gracias, shenlong la bestia y EmptyHike 05:28 Saludo, Scarlett. 05:28 Uh, que obra de arte le hice a mi perfil. <3 05:29 Y bueno, solo en este chat se habla de lo que nos apetezca, o de un tema en específico 05:30 de lo que te plazca siguiendo las Reglas del Chat 05:31 Y disculpen mi ortografía, pero son las "fallas" de mi teclado 05:32 algunos (yo solamente) escribimos como el qlo c: 2017 04 20